dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
House Helmi
House Helmi is a major noble house of Orzammar. Involvement During the events of the Fifth Blight, House Helmi seems to be one of the more influential houses of Orzammar, as evidenced by both Lord Pyral Harrowmont's and Prince Bhelen Aeducan's need for House Helmi's vote in the Assembly as well as written in Trian Aeducan's journal. At 9:41 Dragon the House is trying to mount an expedition to Amgarrak Thaig however their attempts are halted and opposed by House Dace.Mentioned in conversation in the Winter Palace between Carta dwarves. Known members * Branimir Helmi * Faruma Helmi: An explorer and member the house. She found a text on a wall in the lost Revann Thaig in 5:10 Exalted. * Lady Helmi: House Helmi's apparent matriarch, she personally represents her house during the Dwarf Noble's presentation to the nobility of Orzammar. * Lord Denek Helmi: Son of Lady Helmi, he serves as the youngest deshyr in the Assembly in 9:30 Dragon by representing House Helmi's interests. Denek has very liberal, forward-thinking ideas about the dwarven caste system which has earned him the ire of many other nobles. * Elman Helmi: A member of House Helmi whose daughter is mentioned by a noble in the Diamond Quarter before the throne of Orzammar is settled.See this image. * Damira Helmi: A member of House Helmi. She owns a ruby-encrusted purse which Sigrun tried to steal from her pocket. However she failed and the guards caught her in the Commons after a long chase. * Adal Helmi: She fights in the Provings honoring the Dwarf Noble's first military commission and serves as an opponent should the Dwarf Noble decide to participate in them as well. Later found loitering in the Diamond Quarter during the main plotline. * Nerav Helmi: Sister of JayliaIf the Dwarf Noble is a female, Nerav says "After all, under different circumstances, we might have been sisters-in-law", a reference to Trian Aeducan's impending betrothal to Jaylia Helmi mentioned in Codex entry: Trian's Journal., she is first found in the Commons and later in the Diamond Quarter, she can provide the Warden with information about the contenders for the throne of Orzammar. She is an ardent supporter of Lord Harrowmont and is not afraid to inform anyone near her of this. * Jaylia Helmi: Sister of Nerav, she was the intended bride of Trian Aeducan upon his ascent to the throne of Orzammar.Codex entry: Trian's Journal * Dusana Helmi: Her status with the house is unclear. She is mentioned as a surface dwarf and a member of the Merchants' Guild. It is unknown why she left Orzammar and what her relationship is with her former house. She is notable for having been "fixed up" with Varric Tethras on a date.As mentioned in dialog between Hawke and Varric in Dragon Age II. The latter mentioned that she attempted to kill him on five separate occasions in one year and again after dinner during their date. She is mentioned as being "one of the Helmi daughters", though the identities of her sisters are unknown.Extra information here. Varric retains a healthy fear of encountering her. References Category:Dwarven houses Category:Noble caste Category:Dwarven lore